Through the Thick and Flames
by Pirate Slayer
Summary: Courtney gets closer to Duncan after he does an unexspected act of kindness. After the talent show Geoff and Bridgette connect over a muffin and Trent consoles Gwen after Heather reads her diary. Other couples involved later. Please R&R! PUT ON HOLD!
1. Cliff Diving, The Big Sleep, and WHAT?

**Hey! What's up ya'll! (wow... i sound like LeShawna...) Anywho, this is my first Total Drama Island fanfic. I have been reading many of the stories already posted on and I absolutely love them! You all know who you are because you get reviews from Pirate Slayer saying that I can't wait to read your updates! Well, this is mostly Duncan x Courtney but a little of Geoff x Bridgette and Trent x Gwen! (maybe a little of Owen x Izzy and LeShawna x Harold... still not sure about that but we will see!) Anyway, I have to say that I do not own Total Drama Island though I wish I did... but TDI is owned by Fresh TV Inc./Teletoon... -sad face!- Well, so this is my version of TDI and when the characters go to college! Enjoy!**

**(--)**

**Duncan's Video Confession:**

Okay, so I have been stuck on this island for... six days. The first day some home-schooled freak said this insane sexist comment and got voted off... can't really say that we miss him. Honestly, when you have five girls on your team and three of them look like they could kick your butt... you just don't say things like that!

**Courtney's POV:**

So, the first challenge is over... my eye hurts and I have to wear this stupid chicken hat because I wouldn't jump off of a thousand foot cliff. Well, DJ didn't either... but we can say that I was worried about being voted off... but, I try not to let it get to me. I go to the mess hall, with my chicken hat and a swollen eye, and sit with my team. This guy sits next to me. "Hey Princess. Like the hat." I glare at him then look at the rest of my team. "Okay everyone, we have to decide who we are going to vote off because we lost the first challenge." I look around the table and the guy sitting next to me has this smirk on his face. He's not worried about being voted off. He stands up and says, "I say we vote off princess over here. She didn't do the challenge. She made us lose. And DJ, he is more of a help to our team... even though he didn't jump either." I have this look of total shock on my face. 'How could he say something like that!' I think. "What are you saying?! I am the only one here with CIT training. I am your only hope! Why should I be voted off NOW!" I glare at everyone around the table except for my room mates Bridgette, Eva, Sadie, and Katie. (some girl named Izzy switched so they could be on the same team) "I agree with Duncan, we should vote off the girl." says this guy after picking his nose, "guys are much stronger than girls and we need more guys. Just get rid of the girl." This sets Eva off. "What did you say!" she yells at him, lifting him off the floor by his neck. Bridgette stands up next and goes, "Stronger than girls!" Geoff, I was working hard trying to remember all of the names of the players on our team, whispered to DJ, "Dude, guys going down." DJ nods and hides a laugh with a cough. 'At least I'm safe for today.' I thought to myself, 'Ezekiel is going home.'

**Duncan's POV:**

Okay, so I share a cabin with Geoff, DJ and Harold. DJ and Geoff aren't so bad, but Harold! Man's a freak! After Harold left for the mess hall, DJ, Geoff and I messed with all of his stuff. After doing that we all left for the mess hall. I sit my the girl with 'CIT' training. "Hey Princess. Nice hat." I say. She just glares at me. Then she stands up and says something about knowing to to vote off because we lost. I think, we should vote off Miss 'CIT' training over here, so I suggest it to the team. All the guys agree. DJ is more of a help than Princess over here. So, she was going to get voted off, but then the freaky home-school kid says that he agrees with me because 'guys are stronger than girls'. The buff chick lifts him up by his neck and the blonde surfer chick stands up too. "What did you say!" the buff chick yells. I look over at DJ and Geoff. Geoff whispers to DJ, "Dude, guys going down." I look over at miss princess and she has a look on her face that says 'your going down'. After that, the buff chick sets the kid down. the surfer chick, the buff chick, and princess walk out after that.

DJ, Geoff, and I look at the kid who's still a little dizzy. "Dude," Geoff starts, "you're toast." "No I'm not, eh." he says, "my dad told me that I need to watch out for the girls, eh. We guys are stronger then they are." I look over at the other table. There is a goth girl and a black girl looking ready to kill him. Geoff laughs then says, "Please don't say that you think guys are smarter than girls." "But they are, eh." The guy names Trent holds back the goth girl and the big guy holds back the black girl. "Boy! What did you say!" she yells. Dude, dinner and a show the first day. Not bad. Not bad.

**Normal POV:**

"Dude's toast." Chris says to the camera, "Killer Bass. Can't wait to see you at the campfire tonight."

**Bridgette's Video Confession:**

No doubt that Ezekiel got voted off. He can't say some sexist remarks like that and expect to stay. With Eva on our team... no one better say anything like that.

**Duncan's Video Confession:**

The second day, we had to run around the lake...

**Duncan's POV:**

I was laying on my bunk, minding my own business, then I hear Chris saying, "Good Morning Campers! Hope you all got a good night's sleep..." He trails off and starts to laugh. Morning call already. I get up and put my long sleeve white shirt on, then my black t-shirt and head outside. I look around, Princess is all dressed to perfection already. "Hey Princess! How'd you sleep?" She just glares at me. Chris starts talking again, "We are going to start today by running around the lake! Ready... set... go!" We all look at him like he is crazy. He clears his throat and says, "Go means go!" Everyone took off toward the trail, including princess. DJ, Geoff and I start at a slow pace, while Eva is way ahead. DJ and Geoff say, "Later dude." and start running faster. I let them run because princess is falling behind. "Princess!" I yell, "Your CIT training not prepare you for this?" "Yes it did!" she yells at me trying to run faster. To her embarrassment to trips over a rock and goes sprawling on the ground. I can't help it. I start to laugh. She glares at me, "it's not funny she yells!" "Sure princess, whatever you say."

When we finally get back to the mess hall, we are the last ones there. The Screaming Gophers start to celebrate, but Chris cuts them off, "No, that wasn't the challenge. But for winning the race, you can eat this buffet!" The big guy, named Owen, practically faints. We are stuck with Chef's normal lunch... "I think mine crawled away..." I tell Chef. He just gives me a death stare. "Okay Campers. Your challenge starts now!" We all look at him dumbfounded. "What!" Princess yells, "We ran for nothing!" "No," Chris says, "Your challenge is called the Big Sleep!"

**Bridgette's POV:**

"The Bid Sleep? What's that?" I asked. "Oh," Chris started, "It's just a competition to see who can stay up the longest." "So, you mean everything you made us today... was to make us too tired to stay awake to long!" said the goth girl Gwen. "Correct! Now, here we go!" shouted Chris.

"Wow... they never sleep do they!" said Chris. We had already been awake for almost twenty hours. Justin fell down asleep, soon after the twenty hour mark, Not long after Katie and Sadie fell asleep. It was kind of cute how the fell asleep on each other. Geoff was sitting next to me. "Congrats! You have stayed up twenty-five hours!" I was really close to falling asleep. Geoff looked wide awake. Next thing I new, I was asleep in Geoff's lap. DJ gave him thumbs up... well, that's was Courtney said.

**Geoff's POV:**

After Bridgette fell asleep on my lap I was wide awake. DJ gave me a thumbs up. Then thirty hours later, Chris and Chef came out. Everyone who was close to falling asleep was wide awake now because Chef came out in fairy bunny costume (**A/N: i forgot what chef looked like actually) **but then chef threw 'sleeping dust' in our eyes. I quickly moved Bridgette off my lap, got into a comfortable position by Bridgette and fell asleep.

**DJ's POV:**

It was so cute to watch Geoff and Bridgette fall asleep together, but since Bridgette, well I'm not sure, but Bridgette might not like Geoff as much as Geoff likes Bridgette, so before I fell asleep I moved Geoff's arm so Geoff and Bridgette were right next to each other, no cuddling. Then I fell asleep.

**Heather's POV:**

I was looking around at my team. Gwen and Trent were sitting next to each other, just talking, trying to stay awake. Lindsay had fallen asleep by Tyler... that traitor! She was going down! Cody was trying to win Gwen's attention, by she ignored him. Finally he gave up and fell asleep. I looked over to Noah, who had fallen asleep and was kissing Harold's ear... 'freak!' I thought. Beth looked like she was about asleep. "Lindsay! Beth!" I yelled. Lindsay woke with a start and Beth ran over. "Look, I'm creating an alliance. I am going to take you two to the final three with me. And I decided that I am taking you two with me." "Yeah!" Lindsay screamed, then continued, "Can I go back to sleep now?" Beth yawed then randomly fell down, asleep. Izzy was going running around, then hit a tree. I laughed... then realized that only Gwen, Trent, and myself were awake. 'Great... that's just great' Then I fell backwards... completely dead... and asleep.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was looking around at who was awake... it was me, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. I heard a scream and looked toward Gwen and Trent. "No! Trent, don't leave me!" yelled Gwen. I looked away and continued running in place. My brilliant plan to stay awake. I look over to the campfire and see Duncan sitting on a stump. He catches my eye and smirks. 'Oh great... this is the last thing I need.' I thought.

**Gwen's POV:**

"No! Trent, don't leave me!" I screamed. He was the only reason that I could stay awake, now that he is asleep... how am I going to stay awake. I looked around to see who else I was going against. I saw that Duncan was still wide awake; he looked over at me and smirked, then he looked over at Courtney with a longing look. 'That's weird... I always thought that Duncan was someone who would just get sent to juvy then do something to get sent back... why would he look at Courtney like that? I think I'm just tired... I'm seeing things I have to be.' I looked down at Trent. 'God! Why did he have to look so cute when he was asleep.' I looked at Courtney again; she was running in place... trying to stay awake I think. Well... I think that I am to tired to fall asleep. Wow... that's a new one.

**Duncan's POV:**

"Hey Princess. You know that you are going to wear yourself out faster if you keep doing that."

"Why do you care, you ogre!"

"Because if we lose this challenge, you are going home."

She looked like she was going to protest, but my reasoning worked. She came to sit down by me, and we talked until the forty-five hour mark. She looked like death. Then Chris came over with some coffee and Gwen crawled over to try to get some... she failed. I'm sorry, but someone that addicted to coffee is kind of creepy. I looked over at Courtney and she was sagging lower and lower on the stump. Soon she was leaning against my shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, Little tired?" "... nope." she mumbled. A little while later I heard "Night Duncan." and light snoring. I looked over to Gwen, hoping that this challenge might be over, but she just glared at me... if that was possible when you hadn't had sleep in almost two days. "Hey Chris." "Yeah bra?" "Mind if I take Courtney back to her cabin? She's out cold." Chris looked like he was going to say no, but then he just asked a camera crew to follow me.

**Courtney's POV:**

I never thought I was going to say this, but Duncan was right about staying awake. If I had kept moving I would have been out cold in five minutes instead of fifteen hours. It was really cool to hear all that Duncan said.

_"So, how many times have you actually been in juvy?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care, but I did. I didn't want it to be to many because... and I hated even thinking it... I really cared about him._

_"Seven or eight. I can't remember. You lose count after three."_

_"Seven or eight?! What did you do?"_

_"Nothing really. Just small things like stealing a candy bar, for my first trip to juvy, to destruction of public property for the most recent one. I carved a skull into the butt of out mayor's statute. It was funny, but the police traced the symbol to me. No big deal really."_

_"You carved your skull into the butt of your mayor's statute!" I gasped at him in mute horror. "Why?"_

_"Because, he had my dad thrown in jail... it's kind of a touchy subject."_

_"Oh..."_

_I let it drop after then because I could tell I was drifting into unconsciousness. "Night Duncan." I mumbled and that was the last thing I remember._

**Camera Crew POV:**

"Follow Duncan and don't let him out of your sight." That was what Chris ordered us to do. 'Great' I thought 'I get to follow the delinquent around'. He got up and really gently picked up the girl. He was mumbling something under his breath about 'weighing less than air and how she doesn't eat enough'. 'Whatever' I thought. When he got to the cabin he slammed the door in our faces and we just waited there. He was in there for about a minute. He came back out, looking bored like usual, and then walked back to the fire pit. 'That was weird' I thought. But then I pushed it our of my mind.

**Duncan's POV:**

After I slammed the door into the camera men's face, I brought Courtney to the lower open bunk. After I had tucked her in I just stared at her. Before I knew what I was doing I kissed her cheek… 'What the hell!' I thought. After that I just left… hoping nobody saw me.

**Gwen's POV:**

'Stay awake.' I coached myself, 'Don't let the Killer Bass win. Do it for Trent.' "You guys are insane!" Chris yelled, "Who needs to go to the bathroom?" "I can hold it all day." Duncan said. "Yeah, but can you hold it for ten more chapters?" I retorted. (In an attempt to make us fall asleep Chris started reading the history of Canada in a monotone voice. I practically died.) "On second thought, I'll go." "Mind if a camera crew comes with?" Chris said, almost laughing. "Just stay out of the stall." he replied back angrily. 'Congrats Gwen. You have officially been up for two full days.' I thought to myself. Soon after though, Chris came back telling me Duncan had fallen asleep on the toilet and that we had won. After he said that, I fell down asleep.

**Courtney Video Confession:**

After the big sleep off Eva went insane because someone stole her MP3 player. I think it was Heather because she said that she found it, but Heather is a lying back-stabbing... well, you get the idea. So at the campfire we voted her off. We can't have someone with a temper like that stay very long. We were all going to die if she did... Although she was our strongest player, except for Duncan, DJ, and Geoff... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

**Duncan Video Confession:**

So, after the 'stay awake as long as you can' challenge we had two days to 'relax'. I told them that if anybody wakes me up, I was going to kill them. So it was a peaceful sleep. Three days after that challenge though, Chris was back with his blow-horn. waking us up at seven. I was so dead that morning. I fell asleep at the mess hall table. Before I did though I looked over at Gwen and Courtney. Gwen looked more dead then I felt and Courtney looked normal. It looked like she had slept instead of stayed awake for almost two full days... maybe we could win this one today...

**Chris's POV:**

I looked at my watch again... 6:59... 7! I started blowing a fog horn in my blow-horn! I heard about six campers yelling... 'Perfect' I thought. 'They are super irritable and they have no idea that they are going to be totally sore and at each other's throats by the end of the day! Perfect...' I looked around at the remaining twenty campers... Gwen and Duncan looked like death, man. Courtney looked ready to kick butt... this was going to be interesting.

**(--)**

**Okay... well, that's just the beginning. Please please review! I will accept constructive criticism... just please no flames. Also, if you have any ideas of what I could do, please feel free to share! Thanks for reading and chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Dodgebrawl and Cliff Hanger!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! There was one question in the reviews that I would like to address, I am going to write my own challenges, but to get the story where I want it I am going to do flashbacks like I did for chapter 1. Sounds good? Good. Sadly, I do not own Total Drama Island or any of their characters, Fresh TV Inc./Teletoon does… I have yet to take over those companies though…**

**Quick review of what happened in the last chapter: **

**Chris's POV:**

I looked at my watch again... 6:59... 7! I started blowing a fog horn in my blow-horn! I heard about six campers yelling... 'Perfect' I thought. 'They are super irritable and they have no idea that they are going to be totally sore and at each other's throats by the end of the day! Perfect...' I looked around at the remaining twenty campers... Gwen and Duncan looked like death, man. Courtney looked ready to kick butt... this was going to be interesting.

**Thanks and here we go!**

**(--)**

**LeShawna's POV:**

I had finally fallen asleep, trying to block out Lindsay's snoring, when all of a sudden Chris starts blowing a fog horn in his blow-horn! _I'm like, what the hell, man! I just fell asleep. If that stupid white man thinks he can come up in my business and wake me up at seven in the morning, he has another thing coming._ Well, I get up and wake Lindsay up again, "Girl! It' s time to get up for the next challenge!"

"Five more minutes!"

"Girl, you know what! You get your little white butt up now, or it's going to be pretty damn cold on the floor!"

"What?! Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!"

" Now that's more like it, girl!"

**Owen's Video Confession:**

-pfft!- He starts laughing, "Oops's my bad!"

**Trent's POV:**

When I hear Chris waking us up at seven in the morning. Right away, I thought of Gwen, because she won the 'Big Sleep' challenge for us and was kept up on the two days of relaxing by Heather and LeShawna yelling at each other! _I hope she got enough sleep… Whatever we do today, I'll be by her side the whole time. I make that promise to her and to me. _I get up slowly, our cabin is pretty full, we haven't lost a challenge yet so we haven't had to eliminate anyone. _Somehow… I don't think our luck is going to stay…_

**Justin's POV**:

-pours water on self- _Now I'm awake and gorgeous as ever._

**Chris's POV**

"Campers, today we will do the classic playground blood-bath... dodge ball!" He looks over all of the campers in front of him before continuing, "There will be five games played total. Team winning to most games wins invincibility. Losing team is sending one player to the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. Chef Hatchet! If you would be so kind as to explain the rules…"

"Alright! Listen up ladies, we will be playing the classis game of dodge ball. Players from each team must sit out during each game. If you get hit by a ball you are out. If you catch a ball thrown at you, the person who threw it at you is out and another player comes in from your team. You can use a ball to deflect a throw, but if you drop that ball you were holding, your out. Sound easy enough ladies? Then lets play dodge ball!"

"After two games, the Screaming Gophers are ahead by two games. Killer Bass, what's up? You need to rethink your strategy."

**Courtney's POV:**

Right after we got to the dodge ball court, Duncan fell asleep saying that if anyone wakes him up, their dead. We let him sleep, but after losing two games in a row, we needed a new plan... that new plan is Duncan. He was still asleep, so I march right over there and hit him across the head. He grabs my wrist and starts to bend it the wrong way. "Ow... ow... ow! Duncan! You're hurting me!"

His eyes fly open and he looks sorry, but then he glares at me. "Sorry sweetheart. Didn't think you were that fragile."

"Duncan, this is no time to be funny. We are losing by two games and if we don't win this next one, I can know that you will be voted off! Now help us!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Princess."

I cut him off, "Don't call me that. I have a name you know."

"Yeah, yeah. whatever. Here's a strategy I picked up my first year of juvy... it's called 'Crush the New Guy'."

Right away, after we woke Duncan up, we won two games. We were going really well... then things started going down hill. Duncan got out, then when Geoff got out, he put Harold in. Eventually, Harold and Owen were the last two people of the court. _This can't be good._

**Bridgette's POV:**

"Harold! To win you have to catch a ball! You're doing great dodging, but we need to get Owen out and you can't throw to save your life!" _This can't end well... this can't end well._ "Tell me how it ends." I tell Geoff, then I hide my head in his shoulder. Next thing I know, I hear Chris saying, "Congrats Killer Bass. Gophers, I'll meet you at the campfire tonight." _What happened? _"Courtney! What happened?"

"Harold caught the ball! It was amazing... I didn't think he could do it."

"Oh... the Princess has a dark side!" Duncan sneers, "Where did you learn that, CIT training?"

Courtney looked ready to kill Duncan, so I pull her away from everyone else. "Courtney," I start, "I know Duncan can be annoying. but we need to chill out!"

"Bridgette! Let me go! Let me... GO!"

"Courtney! Courtney, calm down! We won! It's okay, now lets go back to the cabin."

When I started pulling Courtney back she yelled, "Duncan! Duncan! I'm going to kill you!"

**Geoff's POV:**

"She so wants me." I hear Duncan telling me. "Totally dude! It's just a matter of time."

**Heather's POV:**

"That's great! Just great people! We lost our first challenge!" _I am going to make their lives miserable!_ Just wait… just you wait!

**Chris's POV:**

"Gophers, I'm really disappointed in your performance on the dodge ball court… I only have ten marshmallows on this plate and there are eleven campers. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers.

_**Heather's Video Confession:**_

"_We played horrible today. Noah didn't even do anything! He's going home today. I vote for Noah."_

_**Lindsay's Video Confession:**_

"_Yeah! Tyler is SO cute! I mean, he saved me from a bug! Wait… Heather's not going to see this is she? Oh yeah! I vote for Noam… that's his name right?"_

_**Beth's Video Confession:**_

"_I vote for Noah… though I would like to vote for Heather, but I am going to the final three… so I guess I vote for Noah."_

_**Cody's Video Confession:**_

"_I vote for Noah, yo. I mean, all he did today was read and do pathetic cheers. At least I protected Gwen for a while."_

_**Trent's Video Confession:**_

"_I vote for Noah. I mean, even though Gwen was half asleep she did more then Noah… I hope Gwen gets better sleep… if not I'll have to talk to LeShawna and Heather… yeah, I vote for Noah."_

_**Gwen's **__**Video Confession:**_

_-yawn!- "Yeah, I vote for Noah…" _

_**Owen's Video Confession:**_

"_Noah" -in burp form-_

_**Izzy's Video Confession:**_

_She starts laughing… "I vote for me!" She continues laughing._

_**Justin's Video Confession:**_

_-smiles- I vote for Izzy._

_**Noah's Video Confession:**_

"_I vote for Heather… she is a back-stabbing… I am totally going to win this competition."_

_**LeShawna's Video Confession:**_

"_I vote for Heather. I mean… she is such a pain in the butt! She is going down!"_

**Chris's POV continued:**

"Okay, here we go. Owen, Justin, LeShawna, Trent , Gwen, Cody, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy. Heather and Noah, you two do not have a marshmallow." _Now, I will pause for dramatic effect… keep pausing… keep pausing… and now, reveal who stays… _"Heather." _Perfect…_

**Noah's POV:**

"Heather." Chris said. _What?! I got beaten by Heather! No way!_ "You can't do this! I was the only one who has a chance on this team! Brain will beat brawn anytime!" "Bye Noah!" Heather sneered… "Don't come back anytime soon!"

**Chris's POV:**

"Okay Gophers. Get some rest, We have another challenge tomorrow. Now, I am going to go to the producer's trailer for some decent food, while you guys can head over to the mess hall for some of Chef's um… cuisine."

**Courtney's POV:**

"What!? You can't do that! We could die from Chef's food!" "Do I look like I care?" Chris replied with his smug smile, "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"That's great! Just great! Now, we are… oh my god, it moved!" I screamed. "What's wrong _darling_ scared that your food moved?" Duncan smirked.

"If your not _scared_ yourself, where did your food go?"

"Gaa! Where did my food go?"

"Why do you think I screamed, _darling_?"

That stunned him into silence, but he quickly recovered himself, "Whatever." After that he stormed out of the mess hall and went down by the Dock of Shame for a walk. "This game is _so_ lame! I don't know why I even try…" he mumbled…

I looked around at out team. We still had one less player than the Screaming Gophers, and we really didn't need separation within our team… "I better go see if he is okay…" and with saying that I left the mess hall, and went to find Duncan.

**Duncan's POV:**

_I can't believe that I was scared of some moving food! She just caught me off guard, that's all… the food at juvy is worse that Chef's… I hope she doesn't think that I'm some lame scared-'ogre'… Wait!? Since when do I care what she thinks of me… every since I kissed her cheek… every since four days ago…_ By this time Duncan had gotten to the end of the Dock of Shame and Courtney had spotted him. "Duncan!" _Great… please don't let that horribly familiar voice be her… please, please don't let it be Princess… _"Duncan, are you okay? You ran off sort of fast…"

"Sorry _darling_… did I mess up your dinner?"

"NO! I just don't want us to lose if we have… have separations within our t-team…" While saying this Duncan had moved closer to Courtney. There was an inch between the two of them and Courtney started hyperventilating… "What's wrong Princess, too close for comfort?"

"N-no…" She looked away, out toward the lake.

"You stuttering proves that I'm right. Just admit it. You want me."

"No!" she yelled in my face, "You are such an pig!"

Then she kicked me in a place where the sun ain't ever gonna shine. "…ouch…" "I'm off to the cabin. The sun is setting and if we want to win tomorrow, everyone has to be at one hundred percent. Night Duncan." "Night Princess."

**Bridgette's POV:**

I heard a rustling sound outside that cabin and was wide awake with fear. I looked around at everyone in my cabin. _There's Katie and Sadie, Eva's empty bunk, and Courtney's empty bunk… wait! Courtney's empty bunk?! Where's Courtney!_ I looked at my cheap alarm clock that I brought with, it was 11:56... _Where is Courtney? She is always asleep at ten… always… so where is she now._ I crept out of our cabin and looked around. I could see the Dock of Shame from out porch… _is that Courtney? What is she doing? _Suddenly I heard the guy's cabin door open._ Duncan?! What is he doing?_

"Courtney…" he whispered. He started walking toward the end of the Dock of Shame… towards Courtney. _Oh god! This cannot be good… I'll follow him… if things get out of hand, he's going into the lake…_

"Hey Courtney."

"Gaa! Oh! You are such an ogre Duncan! Wait… you called me Courtney…"

"Yeah… so? It's your name isn't it?"

"God! You are such a _pig!_"

"Thanks." He smirked.

"What do you want, Duncan?"

"Sorry _Princess_! I didn't know that it was illegal to go for a walk when you can't sleep."

-sigh- "What do you want Duncan? I just want to be alone"

That got him for a minute… "I'd like to be able to sleep, but we both can't get what we want."

"You are such a… such a…"

"Neanderthal, pig, ogre…" he asked, listing all of the things she has called him while on the island.

"Fine… just don't talk to me."

"That's okay with me…" he replied, sitting down next to Courtney. I wasn't sure because it was dark, but I thought that I saw Courtney blush. They just sat there, quietly enjoying each other's company. I looked at my watch; it was almost 2:30! _God! We are SO dead tomorrow!_ I looked at Courtney and Duncan again… _oh my god!_

**(--)**

**Well, that's it! I will update as soon as I can get writing on the third chapter! Please review! If you have an ideas please, please feel free to suggest them! I have ideas, but I have to get there first… hehe! Read and review!**


	3. Drowning and Not Quite Famous

**Hey! Just for everyone to know, I'm not the best writer in the world… I wish I was better, but, sadly, I'm not. I'm open to any ideas and I promise that I will get to my challenges very soon. (again answering a question in the reviews…) Hey, I have a question some of you people, anyone have any ideas to get more people to read my story? I Haven't had that many people read it and I'm open to ideas… just a question, doesn't need to be answered… I think… But I must say, again, sadly I do not own Total Drama Island or any of their characters, Fresh TV Inc./Teletoon do… I'm working on a plan to take over those companies… -does an evil laugh!- **

**Anyhow, here's a quick recap of what happened at the end of the last chapter:**

**Bridgette's POV:**

"That's okay with me…" he replied, sitting down next to Courtney. I wasn't sure because it was dark, but I thought that I saw Courtney blush. They just sat there, quietly enjoying each other's company. I looked at my watch; it was almost 2:30! _God! We are SO dead tomorrow!_ I looked at Courtney and Duncan again… _oh my god!_

**Hehe! Don't you just love cliff hangers! (just like the first challenge!) On with the story!**

**(--)**

**Bridgette's POV:**

I looked over at Courtney and Duncan and I wasn't sure, because the moon was behind a cloud, but it looked like Duncan was holding Courtney and that Courtney and Duncan were soaking. It looked like Courtney was unconscious. "Oh my god, Courtney!" I yell, running out to meet Duncan. He quickly spins around to face me. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Since about midnight, now, what did you do to Courtney!"

"Look, she was sitting on the end of the dock, and you know how there are a bunch of creatures in the lake, well one grabbed her leg and pulled her in." _Wow… I must have fallen asleep… _"Wait… so what happened next? I'm confused…"

"I jumped in to save her. End of story." I looked at him suspiciously… I wasn't sure if that was all to the story… but my major concern was that Courtney was or would be okay. "Is… is she breathing?"

"Yes, she is breathing. I made sure of that after I pulled her out of the water."

"Okay… we better take her to the infirmary cabin…"

"Okay, lead the way oh wise and trusted guide."

"Duncan! This is no time to joke around, she could be seriously hurt!"

"Okay, okay. Just lead me to the cabin."

**Duncan's POV:**

"That's okay with me…" I smirked, she looked so cute when she was pissed… _Wait… did I just think that? What is wrong with me! _"Why are you out here? Aren't you the type to be in bed and asleep before 10:30?"

She blushed, it made her freckles stand out… you could almost count them. Almost. "Yes, but some things have been on my mind lately, and I can't get it out."

"Really? Do explain Princess."

"What do you want Duncan?"

_You to accept me for who I am… to not care that I have been to juvy and jail before… to kiss me… Wait… what?! I want Princess to kiss me? I must be losing my mind… to much fresh air._ "To fall asleep and not get voted off."

"Well, at least we have some things in common."

"Yeah." After that we stopped talking for a little bit. I couldn't help but watch her. She seemed at peace… like, she could care for someone like me. A little breeze blew by and she shivered. "Cold Princess? Forgot your jacket? Aww… mommy's not going to like that. You haven't been a good girl."

"You are such a cretin! I don't know why I…" She cut off after that. I didn't know why at first, but then I followed her startled gaze… a tentacle had wrapped around her right leg and she was stuck…

"Duncan…" she whispered, "Duncan… I don't want to die… I don't want to die without…" Whatever she was going to say was suddenly cut off. She disappeared so fast, I was frozen for a second. Then I jumped in. _She is __not__ going to die. If she dies I am never going to forgive myself, never…_ I followed her retreating figure farther and farther into the black abyss they call the lake. She was letting out a constant stream of bubbles… she was going to run out of air, fast. _Come on Duncan! _I coached myself, _Swim faster! You have to save Courtney!_ I watched her figure suddenly go slack. _She's out of air! _I swam faster then I thought possible. I pulled out my knife and cut the tentacle wrapped around her leg, but after I did that, three more shot up and wrapped around her stomach. My lungs burned, I needed air, and fact, but I couldn't let Courtney die. I cut all the tentacles I could the pulled her up quickly. I was running out of air, but who knows how long Courtney's been out. Without even thinking, I put my mouth to hers and blew. I saw her eyes open up a fraction, then close again. _She's alive… but not for long… _I rejoiced silently because I had rescued her, but I couldn't rejoice long. Another tentacle was shooting up, reaching for us both. I was out of air and my lung felt like they were going to implode. I kicked quickly, breaking the surface in a matter of seconds. I quickly put Courtney on the dock. _Please don't be dead, please, please don't be dead!_ I put my head to her chest, listening for a heart beat. I head one, but it was very faint. I noticed that she wasn't breathing either. _Great, there goes my first kiss with Courtney…_ I quickly put my lips to hers. She tasted like watermelon, but I couldn't dwell on that fact. I gave her mouth-to-mouth for two minutes… _oh god… she's dead! I couldn't save her… I couldn't…_ I heard coughing… I looked down, her eyes were open slightly and she was breathing on her own. _Thank you Jesus. My angel is alive!_ "Duncan…" I heard a raspy whisper. "Yeah Princess, I'm here." "I'm tired…" "Me too Princess, me too." I looked down at her again, she had slipped into unconsciousness. _I guess that's a good thing. She will think it was all a dream… that's good. _"Oh my god, Courtney!" I heard a voice behind me yell. I just realized that, I was holding Courtney like a newly wedded couple… _That has got to look weird… _"How long have you been watching us?" I whisper back at Bridgette with as much venom as I can muster.

"Since about midnight, now, what did you do to Courtney!"

"Look, she was sitting on the end of the dock, and you know how there are a bunch of creatures in the lake, well one grabbed her leg and pulled her in." "Wait… so what happened next? I'm confused…" She fumbled for words as she looked at Courtney's limp body.

"I jumped in to save her. End of story." I didn't want to go into all of the details. "Is… is she breathing?" Bridgette stuttered.

"Yes, she is breathing. I made sure of that after I pulled her out of the water."

"Okay… we better take her to the infirmary cabin…"

"Okay, lead the way oh wise and trusted guide."

"Duncan! This is no time to joke around, she could be seriously hurt!"

"Okay, okay. Just lead me to the cabin."

**Courtney's POV:**

I woke up to a bright light and unfamiliar surrounding. I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I saw Duncan was asleep on the side of the bed. _That's weird… why is he here? _It looked like he had been there all night. I realized that my throat was dry, I liked my lips… they tasted like raspberries… _that's odd… I thought I wore watermelon lip gloss… _then everything started coming back to me…

"_You are such a cretin! I don't know why I…" I cut off after that. He didn't know why at first, but then he followed my startled gaze… a tentacle had wrapped around my right leg and I was stuck… _

"_Duncan…" I whispered, "Duncan… I don't want to die… I don't want to die without…" I was pulled into the water after that. I couldn't help it, I screamed. 'I am going to die…' I thought… 'I am going to die…' Then I felt the tentacle wrapped around my leg go slack. I pulled my leg out. Then I felt another wrap around my stomach. 'I am running out of air!' There were black spots in front of my eyes. 'Good bye… Duncan…' I thought, then I slide into unconsciousness…_

Duncan's still sound asleep after I come back to reality. I'm too sore to move anywhere. "Thank you Duncan." I whisper, and I can't help myself, I start to run my fingers through his hair. _It's really soft… _I took a deep breath, _and it smells like raspberries… oh my god… he saved my life in more than one way…_ I was still running my fingers through his hair. Then, I heard the door creak, signaling that someone was entering the front section of the cabin. To get to the treatment part of the cabin, you had to go through the fount door and then through another door at the back. I quickly pulled my hand away. I saw a shadow through the glass in the door. I saw blonde hair in a pony tail, Bridgette. _I don't want a lot of visitors, but she is someone that I can stand._ "Hey Bridgette." I croaked. "Oh! You are awake… I thought that you might still be out." she sounded relieved, but that quickly changed when she saw Duncan. "He's still here?" "Um… yeah… is that a bad thing?" "Well, it's just that you both missed Chris explaining the challenge today… and the fact that the challenge starts in one hour…" Duncan shifted his weight at the load talking going on around him. I saw his eyes open for a second. _He's pretending to be asleep… he would do that._ "Could you explain the challenge to me? When Duncan's awake, I'll explain it to him." "Sure. It's a talent contest. Chef is the judge and we have three people from each team represent us. Nothing illegal and team with the highest scoring talent wins." "Okay, thanks." I fake yawn… "I think that I am going to get a little more sleep… you know, before the challenge. I could play my violin." "Okay… sounds good. I'll tell the team that you will participate in the challenge." "Thanks…" I reply, trying to sounds sleepy. I get comfortable on the bed and close my eyes. I hear the door creak and Bridgette whisper, "Night Courtney." I heard the front door creak, and then I knew that we were alone. "Okay, Duncan. I know that you are awake." "Morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Before he and I knew what I was doing I was giving him a hug, hiding my face, and my blush, in his chest. I started crying and mumbling 'thank you' into his chest. He was really hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around me. "Princess, I can't understand anything you say when you mumble it into my chest." I looked up at him and mumble, "Thank you Duncan… I wouldn't be here alive, if it weren't for you…" "What are you talking about princess?" "I'm talking about the fact that you saved my life." "You can't prove that." "Yes I can." "How can yo…" I cut him off by kissing him. He tasted like raspberries.

**Duncan's POV:**

_She can't prove anything…_ "Yes I can." she retorted matter-of-factly. "How can yo…" Then she was kissing me. She tasted even better than she did yesterday. "See. Raspberry." she said, then continued after licking he lips, "this morning I tasted raspberry on my lips. You saved me in more than one way. Thank you." After she said that she was hugging me again. I didn't want it to end, but people were going to get suspicious, "We need to get to the challenge…" "Who are you and what have you done with Duncan? Since when are you responsible? And, I'm really sore… it hurts to move…" she replied shyly… "What? Do you want me to carry you Princess?" "I knew the new Duncan wouldn't last." "Whatever you say, _sweetheart._" I scooped her up after that and threw her over my shoulder. "Do you ever eat, Princess? You weigh as much as a feather."

"I eat a lot! Thanks you very much." she replied angrily.

"Sure you do, Princess. Sure you do."

"Duncan! Put my _down!_"

"Sorry, Princess. No can do. We have to get to the challenge remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

I cut her off, "You said it hurt to walk. I'm doing you a favor. You could give me one back sometime."

"Fine!," she seemed like she had lost some internal debate, "but when we get close to the challenge you have to put me down."

"Okay Princess. We're here. Down you go." I said after I walked to the arena.

"Thanks Duncan. You really can be nice… you know, when you want to."

"I'm not nice."

"Sure… whatever you say Duncan."

**Duncan's Video Confession:**

"Just to get things clear, I'm not nice. Anyone who says that I'm nice will wake up in the hospital. Got it?"

**Heather's Video Confession:**

"Okay, so I had Lindsay tell me when Gwen was coming back from swimming, see, I stole her diary. She is going home. She's my only threat."

**Chris's POV:**

"Gophers, Bass. Let's start the talent show!"

(half an hour later)

"Screaming Gophers, what happened? See you at the campfire tonight."

(after the marshmallows were passed out and Justin was voted off)

"Trent, my man. Gwen needs some serious consoling. Go to her bra."

**Gwen's POV:**

_How could Heather do that to me? What did I ever do to her?_ I started crying again, what could I do? I was standing on the Dock of Shame, looking out at the water. _I should just leave… _"Gwen?" _No! Don't let that horribly recognizable voice be __**him**__… _"Are you okay?" "What do you want, Trent?" I tried to sound normal, but I don't think I did to well. "Gwen? Is this because of Heather and the diary?" I couldn't respond… he, the guy that I was humiliated in front of, the guy that I have a crush on… I just started crying even harder. I couldn't see, I had to many tears, but I felt that Trent wrapped his arms around me. He turned me around so I was crying into his chest. He started rubbing reassuring circles on my back. I was calming down, I had stopped sobbing and was just letting the pent up sadness, frustration, and betrayal run down my checks. "What Heather did was pretty nice." he said out of the blue. I pulled away, "What!" my voice cracked, "How could you say that?!" I was tempted to push him into the lake. "No! Wait, Gwen, please… please let me explain…" I just glared at him… if that was possible with tears streaming down my face… "It was good that she did that because now I know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you…" I had a look of complete shock on my face. I knew that I looked ridiculous, but I didn't care. Trent felt that same way about me… I was in heaven. I swayed a little, trying to hold onto my coconsciousness, but before I fell Trent grabbed me an held me close. The line, 'I could stay forever in your arms' randomly popped into my head. I smiled. _Maybe this island isn't so bad after all…_

**Bridgette's POV:**

_I can't believe that I had a barfing fest today at the challenge… at least we won, other wise I would have been voted off… if I hadn't broken Courtney's violin… I shouldn't be here…_ "Bridge? You in here?" I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door creak. "Yeah Geoff, I'm in here." He came into the treatment part of the infirmary cabin. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "A little hungry and embarrassed out of my mind. Other than that, I'm good." "Well, I brought you a muffin. Trent told me where to get them." "Oh my gosh, Geoff! Thank you!" I grabbed the muffin greedily and took a big bite. I total forgot that I wasn't alone until Geoff hide a laugh with a cough. "What?" I said, but my mouth was full so it came out more like baby babble than human speak. "Dude, you look like a chipmunk, and you have crumbs all over your face." I swallowed the muffin and felt my checks grow hot. "Um… sorry…" I knew my face must be bright red. "That was rude… do you want half?" "No, I'm okay. I already ate Chef's 'dinner'." He used the cliché finger quotes, but I thought it was cute.

**(--)**

**That's it for this chapter. I tried to introduce a few of the other couples… how did I do? Read and review! Again I ask, does anyone have any idea how to get more people interested in my story? I'm open to any ideas, so don't be afraid to suggest! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! R&R!**


End file.
